About Us
by Mieko Kazuko
Summary: Identitas sebenarnya Shiro sudah diketahui Senri Kudou. Senri Kudou menganggap Hime sebagai seseorang yang penting baginya. Hime pun juga begitu. Bagaimana kisah kedua orang ini setelah pengakuan Shiro kepada Kudou? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mengerti satu sama lain? Kisah ini terjadi sebelum keduanya menikah. . Inilah ending Seiyuu-Ka! modifikasi saya XD. Read please!


Saya kembali! Mieko kembali dengan membawa FF dari Seiyuu-Ka! karya Maki Minami. Saya suka banget manga yang satu ini. Saking sukanya, saya baca berkali-kali. Romance nya bikin eghhhh...

Ini FF kedua saya. Jadi minta maaf jika ini kurang memuaskan!

FF ini dimulai dari pengakuan Shiro jika dirinya tidak bisa lagi berkunjung ke rumah Kudou.

Saya termotivasi membuat FF ini karena ending Seiyuu-Ka yang kurang greget!

Enjoy it guys! ^^

**About Us**

**Part 1**

**By : Mieko Kazuko**

"Aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Onii-san lagi." ucap Shiro. "Aku... aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh..."

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?" Shiro yang mendengar jawaban Kudou hanya bisa melongo.

"Aku berniat untuk memberi tahu seorang teman perempuanku untuk mencoba omelette ini. Namanya Hime Kino." lanjut Kudou dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Eh? EH?!" Shiro berteriak kaget. Dia segera menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Shiro jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kudou yang melihat tingkah laku Shiro merasa heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kudou.

"Ah. Ah. Ti... Ti...Tidak apa-apa." Shiro menjawab pertanyaan Kudou sambil menutup wajahnya yang masih berwarna merah.

Kudou yang melihat tingkah laku Shiro hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman itu untung saja tidak dilihat oleh Shiro.

"Em... Aku tau kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi seiyuu yang hebat. Tapi menurutku, kau sudah cukup hebat kok." ucap Kudou sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku... Aku... Aku belum hebat." bantah Shiro sambil menatap mata Kudou.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha lebih keras daripada yang lain." lanjut Kudou. Pipinya masih berwarna merah. Ia bicara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk pengakuan ibumu." Setelah mendengar perkataan Kudou, Shiro langsung terlonjak kaget. Mengapa Kudou tahu hal itu?

Shiro segera mengingat perkataan ibunya yang tidak akan memberinya harapan. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapat pengakuan ibunya. Tetapi... Tapi bagaimana jika ibunya tetap mengusirnya dari rumah? Padahal Mizuki-senpai dan Shuuma-senpai sudah mendukungnya. Yamada-P juga sudah sangat membantunya. Bagaimana ini? Tanpa sadar, tetesan air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Shiro. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sangat dalam. Walau begitu, tangisan Shiro sudah diketahui oleh Senri Kudou.

"Kau tidak usah menyembunyikan identitasmu lagi." kata Senri Kudou dengan lembut. Shiro masih saja menangis walaupun dia kaget dengan pernyataan Kudou itu.

Senri Kudou berjalan perlahan menuju Shiro. Setelah dirinya tepat berada di hadapan anak yang sedang jatuh terduduk di lantai itu, Kudou segera beralih ke mode galaknya. "Jangan duduk saja! Kau seperti gelandangan tahu! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi seorang seiyuu!" teriak Kudou.

Shiro yang mendengar perkataan Kudou terpicu emosinya, dia segera berdiri dengan raut wajah tak karuan. Wajah habis menangis dengan amarah penuh gelora (?). Dia bersiap-siap membalas teriakan seiyuu terkenal itu, "Ap. Apa?! Apa kata..."

Belum selesai Shiro berucap, Kudou langsung memeluknya erat. Shiro yang kaget hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Cukup. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi." ucap Kudou lembut, "Menangislah sepuasmu. Menangislah. Keluarkan segala hal yang kau pendam selama ini. Biarkanlah mereka pergi. Jangan sampai kembali kepadamu." Kudou mengucapkan itu dengan sangat halus, walaupun wajahnya merah karena malu. Suaranya yang keren membuat setiap orang merasa terhipnotis. Termasuk Shiro.

"..." Shiro hanya bisa diam sambil menangis dipelukan Kudou. Amarahnya meredam seketika. Tidak peduli semerah apa wajahnya, Shiro menangis sesenggukan.

Kudou mengelus rambut dan punggung Shiro dengan lembut. Mereka berdiam diri selama 1 menit. Tanpa diduga, Kudou melepas wig Shiro dengan kasar. Rambut panjang Hime tergurai. Hime yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kudou. Namun, Hime tak dapat melepaskan diri. Kudou terlalu besar dan kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Wajahnya semakin merah, dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya. Mungkin seperti tomat.

'Senri Kudou, mengapa dia mengetahuiku? Mengapa? Apa arti keberadaanku baginya?' batin Hime dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan ini lagi. Setelah ini, Shiro tidak ada lagi kan? Hime Kino, aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan. Aku tau alasannya. Aku mengerti. Dan aku menghargaimu." jelas Kudou sambil melempar wig itu ke dalam tas Hime yang terbuka di dekat meja. Beruntung sekali, lemparan itu tepat sasaran.

Kudou segera melemahkan pelukannya. Kepala Hime dia tengadahkan agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Wajah keduanya sama-sama semerah tomat. (?) "Senri Kudou... Maafkan aku. Aku... Aku tidak memberi tahumu dari awal." Hime meminta maaf sambil menangis. "Bukan maksudku untuk menipumu. Aku... Aku punya alasan untuk semua ini."

"Huss. Bukankan tadi sudah aku bilang kalau aku tahu alasannya? Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Jika kau menangis lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Senri Kudou menyeka air mata Hime dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang tidak memeluk Hime. Wajah Hime bersemu merah, dia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Senyuman tulus Senri Kudou membuatnya ingin terus berada dipelukan cowok aneh itu. Hime hanya bisa membalas senyuman Kudou itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Hime.

"Sejak kau pertama kali berlatih di rumah Sakura Aoyama. Ketika kau tertidur di pinggir sungai dekat rumah aktris itu, wigmu terlepas dan akhirnya aku tahu." jawab Kudou sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Hime sangat kaget. Kudou tidak bereaksi sama sekali sejak itu? Itu aneh!

"Senri Kudou. Mengapa kau tidak membuka identitasku sejak lama jika kau telah mengetahuinya dari kemarin?" tanya Hime dengan raut muka terkejut.

"Karena aku tahu alasanmu Hime." Muka Hime bersemu merah lagi mendengar nama depannya disebut.

"Aku mengenalmu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud menipuku. Pertemuan kita dengan kucing-kucing itu juga kebetulan kan?" Kudou menjelaskan semua itu sambil tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengelus-ngelus rambut Hime yang tergurai.

Wajah Hime semakin merah. Sekarang mungkin seperti warna darah.

"Ta... Tapi Senri Kudou..." belum selesai Hime berkata, Kudou sudah menutup mulut Hime dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Panggil aku Senri saja ya? Itu yang aku mau." potong Senri dengan senyum tulusnya. Pipi Senri bersemu merah. Keduanya sama-sama malu mengingat mereka sedang berpelukan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"..." Hime hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dalam pengelihatan Senri langsung muncul telinga kucing dan ekor kucing khayalan di tubuh Hime yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Senri langsung tak berdaya dan memeluk Hime semakin erat. Hime langsung membalas pelukan itu dengan hal yang sama. Pelukan itu mereka nikmati cukup lama, masing-masing dari mereka merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Kegembiraan terpancar dari keduanya.

"Ceklek!" terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin lama semakin keras. Mereka terlambat menyadari, jika Takanari Kudou, ayah Senri melihat mereka berpelukan.

"Ap. Apa..." gumam ayah Senri lirih.

Keduanya segera melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan terlonjak kaget melihat ayah Senri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah kaget.

"I... I.. Ini tidak seperti yang ayah kira!" teriakan Senri membelah sore hari itu.

**To be continue...**

**From Author :**

Maaf jika anda kurang puas dengan FF ini! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca FF ini.

Minta saran dan kritiknya ya gan ^^ Biar FF ini semakin bagus dan bagus...

Review please ;)


End file.
